Naruto Shippuden! Edited!
by LostBoy12883
Summary: Naruto returns from his super hard training, comes back to Konoha suprising everyone with his new looks. A Strager wanders to Konoha for...NarutoXOC: Rated T. Please Review! Some of the story will have some fun and funny stuff in it too! enjoy reading!
1. The Beginning:Homecoming

Hi Hi! This is LostBoy, I know I haven't updated awhile and some of my fans...well at least two of them have been waiting for a damn long while. I've had a little stress with homework these few days and my mind is just so full I can't even think straight but for the past few days I've healed up and feeling better.

I just want to say: Sorry crimsonsonxx for not updating for so long but will keep my promise to update the life of Lee and Brandon and so on.

I am sorry Subuku no jess I think for not updating and posting a song you wanted to sing with Garra san.

Well this is based on NarutoXOc...Hope I can get some reviews from this one...Oh well Naruto! To the summaries!

I made up some random characters too! Just to let you know before you read.

Naruto: Oi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I like instant ra-

No Naruto, the summary to the story.

Naruto: Oh! ...I forgot.

((LostBoy sweat dropped.))

Naruto: Oh I remember now, Okay ohayo! Everyone! This story is about the Naruto series that has to do with Naruto Shippuden but the edited version by LostBoy himself!

And Guys I don't own Naruto, I don't know the creators name and I'm sorry! ((Bows down to the Naruto creator)) I'm not really smart so please proceed Naruto.

Naruto?

((LostBoy finds a sign that reads: 'I'm at lunch dattebayo!'))

NANI??!!

Naruto! Grr I'll deal with him later... enjoy the story Naruto fans!

"I" person speaking.

"_Hate" Thoughts._

"**You brats." Demon/Inner.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two fine built males made there way across a road to Konohagakure ((Hidden Leaf Village)) happily talking to each other though one was to busy thinking about naked women seducing him.

"Ero sennin!Hello? Anyone in there?" asked a sixteen year old boy banging on the older one's head.

The so called "Ero sennin" was having trouble thinking when he felt huge pain banging against his head and open his eyes staring at his student!

"Gaki! What in sanes hell are you banging on my head for?!"

"I was telling you that were almost to our destination! Then you blacked out while giggling like a school girl! Doesn't that deserve a punishment?"

"Um no, Come on Naruto, all men has these things that pop up in their head I was enjoying it too."

"Hey, I'm no pervert like your Ero sennin, All you do all day is your so called special 'reserch' and then end up with a bruise on you every day!"

"Hmm...That is true..So your gay."

"I am not gay."

"Admit it you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Uh huh!"

"No.I'm.Not."

"Yes.You.Are."

Thats it, Jirayia turned on Naruto's anger switch, all Jirayia could do was...something VERY stupid.

"Yes you are."

"**Prepare for your worst nightmare Ero sennin...heheheh..."** Naruto voiced deepened into a demon like.

"Oh...Crud.." was all Jirayia could say before Naruto started to beating the poor old man into a bloody pulp and screamed like a school girl which could be heard at...

((Akatsuki's Base))

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

"Leader sama do you hear something?" asked Itachi coming in the base after a mission.

"Sounds like the old man, damn he can sure scream like a school girl" replied the leader who's name shall not be spoken.

((Hours later...Konoha gates))

Two guards sit bored at their chairs trying their hardest to not fall asleep but are failing miserably.

"Why does Tsunade sama give us the most boring jobs?"

"I don't know you ask."

Just then two figures walked in one with white hair and one with blonde.

"I-Is that..."

" Yea! no doubt about it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pink haired kunoichi walked slowly through Konoha to the west gates to gather information as always.

"Sakura neechan!"

The so called Sakura turned around to see three little genin running up to her.

"Konohamaru?"

"Sakura neechan where are you going?" asked Konohamaru curiously.

"Oh to the gates and gather information for Tsunade sama whys that?"

"Can we come with you Sakura neechan?" asked a girl kunoichi named Moegi.

"Yea,((Sniffs)) We're pretty bored..." a boy who's having a runny nose named Udon.

"Eh, sure come were not really far anyway..." Sakura replied and lead the group.

Naruto walked his way through town though receiving lots of gasps and people gawking at him.

"Ero Sennin, Why are people giving me weird looks? Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto as he was receiving shocked faces and lots of scared ones too.

"Eh...No, you just look like somebody very familiar..."

"Whatever.."

Naruto ran up a pole with no effort at all until he reached to the top and took a deep breath and sighed.

"((Glances over at the Hokage monuments)) Hey they even added baa chan's face on it too!...Ah..Everyone! Uzamaki Naruto is BACK!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Naruto! Get down here we got to go see 'her' before me and you are turning into a bloody pulp!"

((At the same time at the gates))

"Ohayo Hayate san, Sasume san!"

"Ohayo Sakura san!" They replied.

"Oi Sakura san, You would be surprised if you go to the hokage tower I bet you will make him sad if you keep him waiting, oh and heres today's report." Sasume exclaimed.

"Oh alright thanks for the report Sasume san...Well see you two later okay?"

"Alright."

Sakura and the Konohamaru gang were wondering who Sasume was talking about but put that idea aside and headed to the hokage tower.

((Hokage Tower))

A old women who looked like in her thirties was staring at her ten feet stack of paper twitching uncontrollably.

_'I could of sworn I saw it mock me!'_

_**'I always love to look at you Tsunade chan, your sexy as ever.' taunted the stack of papers.**_

_'Aww hell no, I think I'm going insane if I look at it any more..but I am still sexy though,'_

As she took out here secret sake stash she felt two chakra signatures and cursed but put the set away.

Then came Naruto and Jirayia flying into the window scaring Tsunade and right at the moment Shizune barged in with senbon needles.

"Tsunade sama is something wrong?!" asked Shizune concerning for her master.

"I'm fine Shizune, You could of used the door ya know ya old pervert." stated Tsunade.

"I didn't feel like it, decided to drop in and scare you like there's no tomorrow."

"Wheres the gaki anyway?"

"Aww Baa chan doesn't remember me anymore, this really breaks my heart." Naruto said in a acting tone making it sound real...Really real.

"What the hell is the YOND-YONDAIME DOING BACK from the dead? Jirayia Where the fuck is Naruto!" Tsunade yelled charging her fist with chakra, you can see it flare.

"Tsunade, have your senses dull? I don't remember bringing the Yondaime back, though it would be nice but I like Naruto because he is better and is surpassing the Yondaime as we speak."

"You seriously break my heart baa chan." Naruto interrupted feeling really left out and faking a anime style crying holding a napkin.

"N-N-Naruto i-is that you?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I am the only one who calls you baa chan anyway."

"Whats your favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Oh Naruto! You've returned!" Tsunade yelled giving Naruto a bone crushing hug that caused the Kyuubi to mutter something like.

_**'If she keeps this up I swear I'll come out and rape her.'**_

_'Great, the Kyuubi no kitsune, king of all demons, lord of destruction, is a pervert.'_

The Kyuubi growled but otherwise crawled back to sleep.

"B-B-Baa chan...can't br-breathe!"

"Sorry can't help it brat just miss you so much!"

_'I wish I was in that hug right now, I would of...oh yeah this is so easy to imagine soft beautiful..'_((Er...Enough of his thoughts..unless you perverts who read this can imagine it yourself.))

As Jirayia was thinking and Tsunade finally let go Sakura and the Konohamaru gang came in 'without knocking' with a really surprised look on their faces.

"Huh?...Oh Ohayo! Sakura chan, Konohamaru and friends!" Naruto greeted with a wave.

We all know what they're thinking...

"Y-Y-Yondaime sama! Wh-What are you alive?!" shrieked Sakura like a banshee.

"Hahahah...Sakura, meet your old and former teammate, Uzamaki Naruto." laughed Tsunade totally forgetting her paper work.

"N-Naruto?"

"The one and only."

"Naruto niichan!!!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon yelled and jumped at Naruto hugging him as a welcome back present.

"Hey! Hey! You guys are gonna make me fall!" Naruto laughed.

"Oi Oi! Naruto niichan, when you were gone we trained our asses off like you told me to!

"Uh uh...Konohamaru watch your language." Naruto taunted while finally getting them off him.

"Naruto, since your back go ahead and go catch up with Sakura and Konohamaru I got to talk to Jirayia a bit."

No need to tell Naruto, Naruto was already gone ditching the group of people.

((Ichiraku ramen stand))

Naruto walked in to find the his favorite ramen stand abit bigger with more seats and nobody at the front.

"Hello? Old man? Ayame neechan?" Naruto yelled. "Your favorite customer is here!"

...Bing Bop Crash...Stack Cling... "Hello how may I-... Yo-Yondaime sama!"

"Geez whats with everyone calling me him! For Kami's sake, I'm Naruto!" Naruto cried out.

"N-Naruto? Boy! How have you been? Since you've been gone business has slowed down by ninety percent don't you know? Ayame! Naruto has return! What would you like to eat today kid, its on the house." Teuchi speeched while writing down Naruto's order.

"I'd like-"

"NARUTO NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!"

"miso ramen."

So Naruto got his ramen, got beaten up by Sakura, beated up Jirayia oh so many things in one day, but...Wait until he sees whats in store for him within the next day...

((Some off far land))

((It's thunder storming))

((A Wanderer.))

A cloaked figure about in her sixteens walked towards to Konoha, to her destination. She wasn't tired. She and her village worshiped the great demon. ((Hey readers guess who the demon is))

She was a very developed female with long dark blue hair that stretched to her waist. She wore Anbu like armor and mask covering her face, she then said.:

"I'm almost there Uzamaki dono, I read about you in my bingo book, you should be very interesting."

Hi Hi! This is LostBoy! How did you guys like it? If it was good review me and tell me what kind of an appropiet name for her or I'll name her my self.

But Please Review, Naruto do it!

Naruto: Hai LostaBoy teme! Puppy eye no jutsu!

Thank you!


	2. Enter Yukiko Ikari!

Chapter One: My Servant What?

LostBoy here how did you guys like the beginning? Yea I know it sucks, but I promise you that this story will be a lot more adventure/romantics in it and I hope you all enjoy reading this.

I don't own Naruto! I wish I did though!

Thanks!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Front of Konoha Gates))

"Arg this just pitiful this job is boring, thunderstorm is coming and I'm tired." Hayate wined.

"Can you please just be quiet for two seconds? I'm sick and tired of you complaining! I already have a headache you know." Sasume retorted.

"But it's not like I'm wrong! You've fallen asleep and Sakura san just came by for todays report!"

"Wh-What already?!Ooh I'm so in trouble!"

Then a cloaked figure walked within a few distances and walked up to the gates of Konoha and stopped without being told and handed her passport to the Sasume.

"Ah Yukiko Ikari nice to meet you, thank you for your passport how may we help you today?"

Yukiko bowed down with respect. "It's nice to meet you too, may I speak to the godaime?"

"Sure would you like Anbu escort or can you find your way?"

"I can find my way thank you." Yukiko stated emotionless and walked on towards the Hokage tower.

Yukiko walked aimless through Konoha not really caring for the hokage but is looking for Naruto, little did she know she almost ran into our favorite blond haired shinobi.

"Woah!" yelled the hyperactive boy as he did a back flip and was now behind her. "Heh sorry about that I should of watch where I was going!" He yelled and jumped on the roofs and headed to the Hokage tower.

_'Target spotted.'_

She quickly followed the blond haired boy hiding her scent and chakra completely.

((Hokage Tower))

Tsunade was doing paperwork..What? Yea you heard me "Doing paperwork" and heard a knock at her window and turned to see Naruto...and a cloaked figure behind him reaching out a hand to grab his shoulder.

_'Naruto!'_

Tsunade opened her window and aimed a punch...to Naruto's stupidity he blocked it with his hand thinking she was about to hit him.

"Baa chan what did I do now?" asked Naruto pushing a bit more chakra into his hands as Tsunade did the same.

"Why is that cloaked person following you?"

"What cloaked p- Ahh! You didn't have to come back and hit me do you? I already said sorry!" Naruto pleaded and the masked person raised an eyebrow.

"Uzamaki dono please don't do that it makes me feel...un-uneasy." the figure replied bowing down confusing him.

"What do you mean Uzamaki dono?" Tsunade asks curiously.

_'I knew this was going to happen.'_ She took out a scroll and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the scroll and there was a seal on it that says Uzamaki Naruto.

"Oi Baa chan!What does the scroll say?" Naruto asked feeling forgotten.

"Naruto this is a blood seal put some of your blood into it."

"Eh sure baa chan..." Naruto did as he was told and he wiped some of his blood on the scroll and the scroll glowed a bit and opened up.

Tsunade looked at the scroll for a minute or two then her eyes went wide as a basketball and skimmed through it two more times before a sigh.

"I seriously need sake..-"

"Oh Baa chan I forgot about your present." Naruto remembered and took out a scroll and tapped on it then out of nowhere two bottles of sake appeared.

"Thanks, anyway Naruto," turns to Yukiko. "Naruto, this is...ugh this is so hard to explain."

"I am your slave Uzamaki dono. I have been trained to protect you and respect you. I'll do anything that will please you."

"B-but-"

"Naruto, in shorter words you own her, she is your property she'll do anything for you."

"W-wait why?"

"I was born for you too."

This stunned Naruto big time, just coming back, lots of news hit him head on. But this? Oh now he was just... you know just dumbfound.

They stood there for five minutes no one moving a muscle then heard a voice.

"Tsunade sama, are you in there? Don't tell me your drinking again!" yelled Sakura.

"Damn it Sakura has to interrupt me every damn day. Sakura! Come back later will you!"

"Alright Tsunade sama." Sakura replied and left to the hospital.

"A-Alright, I think the info came through.-"

"Oh and she has to sleep with you and be with you at all times."

"What the hell? Even when I'm in the shower?"

"Um...yea but she will not look at you only when you are doing something impersonal okay?

"Eh...No I need my space once in awhile too ba chan!"

"I can wait outside the bathroom door."

"Yatta!"

"Okay enough yap go and show her around oh and Naruto," she dug into her pockets.

"Yea?"

"Here's your new address and keys."

"Oh yes here is your head band to Konoha."

"Eh Thanks." they said at the same time.

Naruto and Yukiko left before Tsunade told them about the house.

"Eh he'll be okay he is stronger than I expected." Tsunade giggled like a school girl at the thought Naruto going through thousand of traps in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((To Naruto and Yukiko))

Yukiko followed Naruto around emotionless and stayed with him without talking or anything which disturbs Naruto, now he was anxious.

"So uh...what do you want to do err. Whats your name first?"

"My name Uzamaki dono? It is Yukiko Ikari and we can do whatever you wish Uzamaki dono." she replied monotone.

"Please don't call me Uzamaki dono. It makes me feel bossy, Please just call me Naruto no suffix okay?"

"B-But U-Naruto dono that would be disrespectful of me! I-I'll disgrace my village and it-"

"But didn't you say you do anything for me?" Naruto asked playfully.

"H-Hai."

"Then please dropped the respect against me it makes me feel old."

"H-Hai Naruto dono."

Naruto frowned but it was a better.

"So...Lets go shopping shall we?"

"Hai Naruto dono!"

"((Sigh)) I'll have enough to buy us ten pairs of clothing and enough to eat for the week lets head out."

"Hai...Why don't I pay for my clothing since I didn't bring anything."

"If you really want to then its okay with me. Come on I'm starving!" Naruto took her hand and went into frenzy mode which she herself, was scared to death.

((Two Hours later at a Mansion.))

"Is this the place?" asked Naruto to Yukiko

"Hai."

"Looks like a mansion than a apartment." Naruto stated and Yukiko nodded.

Naruto dug for his keys and once he found them he slid it through the lock...'Click.'

Hundreds of shurikens and kunais were launched at Naruto and Yukiko, Naruto noticed this first and shoved Yukiko out of the way taking it all in impact and hit the ground to reveal a teddy bear impaled with shurikens and kunai's everywhere.

_'What the fuck?' _Was all Yukiko could think before a hand touched her shoulder and she was about to attack until she saw Naruto chuckling.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Whats with the teddy bear?"

"Well...um I had to replace myself with something so I thought of a teddy bear, though I don't know who owns this..."

((Akatsuki Base))

The Leader who's name shall not be spoken was sleeping soundly trying to grab his teddy bear who's name shall not be spoken but failed to find it. He opened his eyes to see a I.O.U sign and scream at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE MOTHER F THIS IS BULL S!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guyz enjoy the story so far!

Dattebayo!

Thanks Paul for naming my Oc!

Thanks Jfitzgerald for your review!


	3. LostBoy's Note:Summary and Spoiler!

LostBoy's notes to fanfic Readers:

Hey everyone! Probably by Monday or Tuesday I'll have another story up!

Kaka's training ((Kakashi's training))...((Seriously you who don't know who Kaka is, you need to watch more tv.((Just kiddin))

Summary: Naruto and Yukiko made it to the house attacked by the house. Leader who's name shall not be spoken, lost his teddy bear.

Naruto manages to turn off the alarming attacks by the house and now is in it discovering it.

Next day: Naruto and Yukiko go to the hokage office and meet Sakura there. They are schedueled to fight against Kakashi sensei.

Thats the summary for the next chapter.

Oh and here's a spoiler...

Somethings gonna happen to the L.E.A.D.E.R.

Bye!


	4. Kakashi's training Part one!

Oi! This is LostBoy! Sorry for updating slowly but I've been helping my parents working and I've been grounded from computers..((Sigh)) I'm once again sorry:

For not updating the story about Lee and Brandon.

Thanks for the review guys!

Reviews: 7

Hits: 538 or...539

Favs: 7

alerts: 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jirayia: Anyway enjoy the book while 'I' do some 'research'.((Giggles like a school girl)).

Tsunade: Oh no you don't (( Drags Jirayia who was sulking to a chair and tied him up with reinforced strings with her womanly chakra.))

Shizune: ((Shakes head in disappointment.)) When will men ever learn.((Turns to male readers)) I mean you guys too. Scary face no jutsu! ((Her face suddenly turns into a chickens but with one eye two mouths and ears for her eyebrows)) RAWR! ((Scares all men away)) **((A/N: You guys don't have to ****leave))**.

Naruto: I'm scared.

Me: Uhh...Can we get on with the story?

Yukiko: Naruto dono your dinner is ready.

Sasuke: Since when did anybody call that dobe 'Naruto dono?

Itachi: Hello Naruto kun,

Me: Hey! Hey! Anyone notice that I'm here?!

Sasuke: ITACHI! I'LL KILL YOU!

Sakura: Sasuke kun your so cool!

Orochimaru: Sasuke kun its time for training.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Is it Ramen? Oh and hi Itachi san, come over for tea.

Itachi: I would love to.

Itachi, Naruto, and Yukiko sit in for some green fresh Japan Tea.

Me: ((Very Annoyed.)) If I _**CAN!**_ Continue with this story I'll give each one of you ten ryo...

Everyone: Alright!

Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back from the beginnings...:

((Akatsuki Base))

The Leader who's name shall not be spoken was sleeping soundly trying to grab his teddy bear who's name shall not be spoken but failed to find it. He opened his eyes to see a I.O.U sign and scream at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK!! THIS IS BULL SHIT!!"

((Back to Naruto and Yukiko))

"Naruto dono, I'm sorry for not paying attention what is my punishment?"

"Punishment? What punishment?"

"W-Well my sensei's trained me to protect you and accept any punishment that you are giving me." She replied with a sad facial expression where you cant see it.

"Well I don't get what your sensei's are getting at but you don't need any punishment."

"B-but Uz- I mean Naruto dono! If I don't take the punishment my village will not allow my existence!"

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Why is that?"

"The reason? I don't know myself,"

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face for two hundred milliseconds and it changed back to a small grin.

"Lets forget about this punishment thing and try to deactivate this trap full house."

"Hai." 

As Naruto and Yukiko slid into the gates two alarms were set off..AND this what they heard.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

"Aww shit..."

"Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!" Then water came gushing out of Yukiko's water bottle, formed into two water dragon and engaged the huge fire balls dispelling each other.

Naruto was pretty surprised to see Yukiko using Suiton jutsus.

"Wow...Are you a water element?"

"Hai."

"Cool..."

"Cool? What is "Cool"?"

"That jutsu was...AWESOME!!Can you teach me it some time later please oh please?!" Naruto pleaded.

"I-I don't know..."

"Puppy dog eye no jutsu! **((A/N: I'm gonna kill Naruto for not using it for my reviews.))**

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned big with a look that will make a man or women say yes to everything that little dog wishes.

"_Must resist..."_

"Pwease oh Pwease Yukiko chan? I'll do anything you want for two days!"

Suddenly Yukiko's head dropped...Who has Naruto awaken?

"**Hello Naruto kun, welcome to my dark side, if I teach you the jutsu what did you say you'd do?"**

"Uh...do anything for you for the next two days."

"**Well...Fine but you'll have to wait because how do I know that you mean it? Hmm?" She asked questioningly.**

"I don't lie! I wouldn't lie to anyone!"

"**Oh? Are you sure? I bet you there's one thing you still haven't done yet, if you can't complete that, than thats called a lie."**

This made Naruto stiffen up a little bit, his face showing lots of depression.

"Just...Forget about it."

"**((Sigh)) I'll be returning to my lovely house right now bye Naruto _kun_.."**

That was all said before Yukiko's original aura came back. The poor Yukiko had no idea what happened to Naruto depression.

"Naruto dono? Why are you so depressed?"

"What do you mean depressed? Didn't you remember what you just told me?"

"Uh...Well I blacked out."

"What the heck? Er...Never mind I just want to get into this damn house and damn sleep."

With that Naruto started to the door, then he noticed a seal that was recognizable.

"Hmm a seal...Interesting." Naruto formed two sets of seals and shouted out, "Kai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and inside there was a kitchen before him, two the right of the house was a fair living room, to the north were one room with a broken bed and one that was fine.

"Not much better than my old apartment..." With that Naruto and Yukiko went over to the old apartment to bring the stuff Naruto owned over to the new one, to Yukiko's surprise, Naruto's house was comparable to a den that just had some new touches. His old bed was torn in half, all his windows broken by rocks, his kitchen was fine and his bathroom detached and his old team seven picture was broken in half.

Naruto looked sadden to see his house all torn up but was happy that he is moving into a new neighbor hood where he won't be attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Yukiko finished by ten at night and decided to go to sleep.

"I'll take the floor" they both said at the same time.

"No, you take the bed." again..

"If you don't take the bed, I'll punish you!"

That made Yukiko scared and she slowly climbed in the bed.

"This is a bed enough for four people Naruto dono, w-why must you take the floor?"

"Do I have to? Yukiko chan?

"Chan?"

"I use that suffix on every girls name unless she is a enemy to me."

"Oh..Yes you have to."

Naruto blushed a little bit but got into the comfortable bed grumbling about how bossy people are today.

"Good night Yukiko chan."

"Night Naruto dono."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12:33 A.M. Naruto's house: Naruto's New bedroom...

Naruto was sleeping soundly while Yukiko was shivering so much the bed started shaking so much it was like a bed-jackhammer, though she was to sleeping her constant shivering woke the annoyed Naruto up. Naruto turned to see Yukiko's body constantly shivering while she was hugging herself...Naruto thought back why didn't she accept the blanket and caused him to have a flashback.

((Flashback))

"Naruto dono I insist you take the blanket, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yukiko chan don't be so resisting!" Naruto replied only to fine Yukiko sleeping ((A/N: She's faking it.))

((End of flashback))

"Damn...This constant shaking is so annoying.."

Naruto got up from his side, went over to Yukiko's side dragged his blanket over her cold form and tucked her in as a parent would do. Slowly her shivering stopped and she was sleeping more peacefully.

"Thank kami sama I know about this stuff."

Naruto dragged his sleepy self onto his side and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:30 A.M. Naruto's house in his room...

Yukiko slowly woke up as she felt very comfortable sleep last night ...well it was one of the best so you cant really complain. She was about to wake up Naruto only to find a teddy bear with kunai cravings in it, she read the cravings and gasped. After reading it she ran off...

((Letter))

"Dear Yukiko chan,

If you are looking for me you kinda slept in, I couldn't sleep with your constant shivering but I solved it, anyway I'm at obaa chan's (Hokage) tower, I'm training against my sensei.

Breakfast is uh...on the table I think,...oh well bye!"

Naruto Uzamaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Akatsuki Base))

The leader who's name shall not be spoken peacefully Again! Trying to grab his new stuff teddy bear only to find a paper like feeling. He opened his eyes, Gasped, then screamed.

"TORA CHAN!!FUCK YOU, YOU EVIL THIEF! I WILL AVENGE YOU TORA CHAN!!" and that was all he said before he began to suck on his thumb rocking back and forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((The Paper said: I.O.U)) **((A/N:Lol, Naruto, whats with the I owe u thing?))**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Hokage Tower: Same time the Leader screamed))

"TORA CHAN!!FUCK YOU, YOU EVIL THIEF! I WILL AVENGE YOU TORA CHAN!!"

"What the fuck was that?" asked Naruto who tried to wake Tsunade up.

"Huh? Who fucked who?" asked Tsunade getting up from her sleep.

"Oh some one screamed.:TORA CHAN!!FUCK YOU, YOU EVIL THIEF! I WILL AVENGE YOU TORA CHAN!!...I think."

"Oh...what are you doing here for gaki?"

"Is there any missions? If not I would like to train so I can rescue Sasuke teme's ass back.

"Oh yes, I would like you to challenge someone here to test your skills during these three years."

'Knock, Knock...'

"Come in."

Then Shikamaru and Temari walked in with bored looks on there faces but then surprised to see one blond hair ninja.

"Naruto?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Is that the brat who defeated Garra those years ago?"

"Yea thats the 'brat'"

"Shikamaru who is that? Is it your _'Girlfriend'?"_

"No, I show her around when she comes here. It's a troublesome job."

Naruto walks up close to her examining her while she just looks puzzled then...

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh, You really have bad memory."

"Your fault for not telling me your name in the first place."

"I'm Garra's Older sister, Temari."

"Oh! Really? How's Garra any way?"

"He's already Kazekage, he's been doing well. The whole village respects him. Oh and he has two girlfriends."

Naruto's eyes widen a bit then soften and looked at the hokage monuments a bit then chuckled.

"Garra did everything I told him the day he and I fight didn't he? Though I don't expect him to be Kage so early..." "This just makes me want to work harder for the Kage's seat!"

Tsunade's eyes soften and she grinned a little.

_'That Naruto, his body and maturity changed but his old self is still the same..'_

'Knock,..Knock'

"Come in."

Sakura and Yukiko walked in Sakura had a small scared face while Yukiko's face was fuming.

"Wow Tsunade sama for the first time your awake!"

"The gaki woke me up."

"Ohayo Sakura chan, Yukiko chan!"

"Ohayo Naruto." "Ohayo Naruto dono."

"Naruto dono?"

"Long story, don't pick this subject again okay Shikamaru? Okay good."

'Knock,..Knock'

Everybody eyes turned to a window to see Kakashi sitting there with his normal face expression.

"Yo! Heres my report Tsunade sama,-Oh Naruto your home from training?"

"Hi Kakashi's sensei."

Naruto leaped out of the window talked with Kakashi for a few minutes then suddenly stopped.

"Naruto you okay?"

"Kakashi sensei, today is the day you will become the worlds most happiest mans on earth..." Drags hand to his Shuriken pouch and pulls out two objects. "I got you two of the latest copies of the Icha Icha paradise! Signed by the Ero Sennin himself!"

"((Gasps,Takes the books, eyes twinkle, smiles, gives Naruto a hug)) Naruto, right now I am the happiest man on earth, thank you."

"Uh hum, Naruto, as I was saying, you, Sakura, and Yukiko as Sasuke's replacement will be facing against Kakashi to test yours skills at two in the afternoon today. Dismissed."

"Oh and Naruto, Sakura, the area is training ground seven."

Everyone walked out without Kakashi because he Shusioned((I think)) some where else.

"Sakura chan, hows the rookie nine?"

"Well Naruto, Neji's already Jounin, and everyone else is Chuunin, your the only Genin right now."

Naruto saddened but quickly was replaced a huge smile threatening to tear his face in half.

"I'll be Chuunin in no time! I bet this'll be a piece of cake!"

"Yea Yeah..."

"Naruto dono, who's teddy bear did you use to leave your message for me?"

"Oh I forgot, Naruto who's she?"

"She's Yukiko Ikari, I don't know about her much but I think she'll be good friends with us and that was a Kawarimi no jutsu Yukiko chan."

They talked a bit more and went to eat. It was enough time to get to the training ground by then.

((Training Ground Seven: 3:54 P.M.))

Naruto was pacing back and forth while Sakura and Yukiko were staring at him in awe at how long he can walk back in forth for two hours and fifty four minutes.

"How can Kakashi sensei be so late?! I shouldn't have gave him those perverted books arr!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Naruto dono, how can you move back and forth like that for three hours? I'm sure that ten meters times seven hundred thirty two times you walked back and forth can probably make up a mile or two aren't your tired?"

Just before Naruto can reply a puff of smoke popped out of nowhere and appeared Kakashi.

"Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together pointing at Kakashi.

"Eh heh, Sorry I got lost in the road of life-"

"Kakashi sensei, you already used that four years ago."

"Oh I did? Oh well, we are going to do the same thing like last time, same rules and all." At this point Naruto and Sakura were on the ground sulking leaving Yukiko not know whats going on.

"_Ah right, Sasuke used to be with us..."_

"I still want you guys to come at me with killer intent to okay?" He said making the two bells jingle.

"Kakashi sensei you have no idea.-" Naruto started.

"How much we trained,-" Sakura added.

"We're gonna kick your ass!" Naruto finished.

"Alright, you guys have until tomorrow." ((Sets alarm clock up)) "Alright this time I'll be serious too..." Takes headband and removes it from covering his left eye revealing the famous Sharingan.

"Now lets see how you guys can handle me now!"

Yukiko behind Naruto waiting for orders while everyone else got into battle stance.

"Begin!"

Everyone took off into the bushes and trees.

_'They matured greatly, maybe this time I can't read the new paradise book. I must be careful, this girl that follows Naruto...I have no idea about her skills-_' His thoughts were interrupted as groups of Shuriken and Kunais were heading in his direction dodging it successfully but frowned when the weapons came back with strings attached wrapping him up.

Then, Naruto came out reaching for the bells just as a kunai poked his neck, the one who poked Naruto revealed to be Kakashi.

"Don't fall for so obvious traps Naruto,"

"You shouldn't fall for this so easily too Kakashi sensei," and the Naruto clone puffed out of existance.

_'Naruto you have gotten a lot more intelligent than I would've thought you would..'_

Kakashi looked around his surroundings to see it was very quiet...to quiet and decided to break the silence.

"Step one, Ninjutsu...A ninja technique that relies on chakra and hand seals. Let me demonstrate one for you guys... _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!!" Aiming it at a tree forcing a pink blur to move out of the way._

Then Kakashi heard a technique making his eyes widen.

"_Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_

After the two Jutsus engaged, steam appeared while the two dispelled each other.

_'This is tougher than I expected...'_

((**A/N: I'm gonna skip some of the events so I'm gonna go on okay? Okay.))**

((Same Area:5:56 A.M. Sunrise))

Naruto, Yukiko, and Sakura were hiding from Kakashi a good distance trying to figure up a plan before seven o' clock.

"I can't think of any thing Naruto you getting something?"

"I'm...Uh huh! I got a good one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kakashi was standing on a tree while reading his new 'porno' book while giggling like a school girl blushing so much that it showed through his two masks.

'Ruffle,..Stomp,..ruffle...'

"Hey Kakashi sensei...I gotta tell ya something..." Naruto whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff Hanger! Hey everyone! This is part one!

Hope you enjoy it!

Please review!

Sorry for late review!

Byez!

Your story maker,

LostBoy.


	5. Authors Quick Note

Ohayo reader nii chan and nee chans'!

Gomen! Gomen for not updating, I'm working on the next chapter right now as I am talking to you, so don't you young youthful readers be worrying.

The next Chapter will at least be two to three chapters long. Dattebayo!


	6. Kakashi's training Part two FIN

Hey Hey Hey! Sorry about the hold up but to make it up to you guys I'm gonna make this chapter long...very long...so long that you'll be carried away and wet yourselves...((Gasp))!

Nah I won't harm you guys besides I'm not a fighter.

Naruto: Wait till you guys see what I pull on the temes!...I just created a battle type ((Jumps up on a higher platform)) Orioke no jutsu!((Meaning: Sexy technique))

Sasuke: Your nasty technique won't effect a Jounin Dobe...

Alvin/Chipmunks: Huh! Oh no you didn't..

Lee:The chipmunks flame of youth shines brightly!

Itachi: Naruto kun, would you like to watch a movie with the Akatsuki?

Naruto: Sure! What's it about?

Sasuke: It's a movie that they made and blackmailed you.

Itachi: At least I'm not gay Sasgay...Oh and I didn't blackmail anyone.

LostBoy: Admit it Sasuke, that first kiss you got with Naruto... I saw you go home and made a bushin that looked like Naruto and made out with it so much that you came to the training ground late the next day.

Sasuke: ...

Some weirdo...: Bow chika bow wow! ((Grabs Sasuke runs off into an alley))

Sasuke: Hey put me down! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

LostBoy: I...think I'll start the story.

Itachi: Indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time on Naruto Shippuden! Edited!:

Kakashi was standing on a tree while reading his new 'porno' book while giggling like a school girl blushing so much that it showed through his two masks.

'Ruffle,..Stomp,..ruffle...'

"Hey Kakashi sensei...I gotta tell ya something..." Naruto whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Naruto how are you today?"

"I'm feeling that I must show you something important.."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you on chapter four of the Icha Icha paridise?"

"_((Gasp)) How did he Know?"_ "No."

"Hmm...You know when Masume, you know that girl character...the one that strips for money.."

"_No not spoilers!" _"I don't want to know." Kakashi muttered while closing his eyes and the sharingan one too.

"NOW!"

"Wha-"

In a millisecond two blurs were seen and snatched off the two jingling bells on his belt and were now besides a laughing Naruto.

"Fooled ya Kakashi sensei Hahaha you should of seen the look on your face!!" Naruto laughed out.

Sakura then punched Naruto on the head. "You pervert! How dare you read those disgusting books! I should skin you alive with my bare hands!"

"Ma! Ma! But Sakura chan! I'm not a pervert! I -"

"Say no more Naruto no pervert!

"Naruto...sama...is a pervert?"

While their rant went on, unknown to them Kakashi disapeared up into the trees and sat down, looking up from his book and looked at a tree.

"So...did they pass?"

"Hai Hokage sama."

"I'm not that all surprised."

"Why not Jirayia sama?"

"If I know Naruto really well,...he wasn't going all out."

"What are you insane?! Didn't you see that gaki((brat)) panic?"

Jirayia sighed, "Tsunade hime, look again you should see at least a half of a centimeter of chakra genjutsu."

Tsunade looked down to Naruto but didn't see any chakra.

"Try harder now."

...Tsunade gasped at what she saw. A thin layer of Chakra was surrounding him revealing that instead of a black and orange jumpsuit it was a dark red and black cloak,with a fox picture with its tail wrapping around his outside sleeves, with a hood and a good two yard sword.

His pupils were slit with the same blue ocean like iris. His hands were covered in seals that could possibly be chakra fangs. His face was more mature and his body was more muscular causing her ((Tsunade)) to blush a little bit but hid it well.

"So...why is the gaki hiding his true self?"

"I don't know, I think he's gay because he doesn't want girls around him."

"Hey ya Ero sennin! And no I'm not gay."

"Wha- What the hell? How'd you get up here, And I thought I told you not to call me that!?"

Naruto looked down((Remember he's still in a henge)) at the other Naruto and it suddenly popped and form into a girl in her fifteens and waved at Naruto.

"Nope thats my girlfriend right there Ero baka."

"B-B-B-But since when did YOU have a girlfriend?"

"Oh it was the first day of my training and you went on you 'research', I collapsed from chakra exhaustion and was out about thirty minutes and I woke up to find a girl ((points at the one on the ground))--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Down on the Ground-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I found Naruto kun on the ground and I thought he was out from chakra exhaustion so I came up to and called out to find him unconscious so I treated his minor wounds and pumped some of my chakra which took about ten to fifteen minutes and he woke up to be--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Up in the trees-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was very surprised to find a girl who I don't know treating my wounds so I jumped which scared her and I actually thought she was trying to kill me so I asked her...Oh yes: "Who on earth are you are and what are you doing to me?!: I screamed, so--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Back down again..-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I took a defensive stance and told him I wasn't an enemy and I treated his wounds, then he looked at me with a weird expression and moved his body to see it was not painful at all so he laughed nervously and told me sorry and thanks for my help I said it was no problem. Then all the sudden--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX((Sigh)) Up again..-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I asked her if she would like to come and eat some dango with me since there wasn't any ramen stands and she seemed a little hesitated, then it took about a minute or two then she finally agreed then as I turned around she dashed with a kunai in hand and tried to attack me but I was quick enough to block it with my own and asked her: "Oi! Whats your problem?!" Then she--

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-Don't worry, its almost over Thank god!-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought it was a trick so I rushed with a kunai in my hand but he blocked my attack with his and asked whats my problem I replied "Don't trick me you asshole! I've went out with most boys and they end up wanting to get into my pants like that" I said snapping but to my surprise he replied back: "Since when did anyone say it was a date?" And when I heard that I slowly put my kunai away realising I kind of over reacted."--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-This is it folks!-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so she agreed to go with me for a few dangos and when we finished eating we went out of the shop and some person bumped her into me and since she was tall as me her lips crashed into mine and about a good five or four seconds I pulled back and held my hands out in a defensive position I told her that it wasn't my fault and I didn't mean to hold that kiss and then...--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Get ready...-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"His lips were...just so soft not hard or rough like the last two guys I've dated before him...He kept ranting on that the kiss wasn't his fault and for not pulling back immediately...I kissed him again this time deeper than the last kiss and it was wonderful...Then I told him my name which was Sasaki Donoko and asked him his which he replied back cutely:" N-Naruto Uzamaki...:" And thats how we met!" Sasaki explained sighing loudly showing her tiredness from talking five minutes straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Fin-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She kissed me again this time longer and more passionate... She also told me her name was Sasaki Donoko and then asked me my name, I replied shyly and hesitatedly my name which was Naruto Uzamaki. And that was how we met!" Naruto explained and open his eyes which no one knew he closed them and looked at Jirayia only to find him writing into his notepad hard enough to see a little smoke coming from the intense writing with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in a concentration like mode.

"Ero sennin?" Jirayia didn't answer which cause Tsunade to look at him which she gasped and took the information ((The notepad)) and tore it into over three hundred pieces.

"Nooo! My beautiful information! That was going to be my next book!" Jirayia exclaimed in a sorrowful way.

"Anyway...gaki back to the topic, why were you holding back on Kakashi? It was okay to go all out." Tsunade asked with Kakashi still reading his book but nodding his head.

"If I went all out Kakashi sensei would be in coma and might die from chakra exsaution and this place would look like hell it self. Plus I would draw to much attention and people will notice my strength. And last, I am at least a mid level sannin." Naruto replied receiving a awkward looks.

"The boy has at least two tails of the Kyuubi of his own without using it's power, and his chakra control is almost perfect.

As the group continue to rant on, the sun slowly rose up into the skies signifying day.

((Now I know you guys were wondering ((I hope)) What about Gaara?))

Somewhere in the desert...

Two figures could be seen walking threw the desert like a professional. They wore cloaks with red clouds designs and a straw hat with string tied bells attached.

"Were almost there aren't we, Sasori san? If I'm out here any longer I think I'm going to be color blind, yeah."

commented the tall figure.

The one who's name was Sasori did not reply.

...

...

...

"Shukaku shouldn't be a problem, were only few minutes away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bye!


	7. Poll no Jutsu

Okay guys, look I'm doing a poll and I'm trying to see about three things:

One: Who should Naruto be with or is it harem for him.

Two: Naruto saves Sasuke or not.

And Three: Should I make Naruto die and be revived in the past as the same him or a bit younger.

If you do Two pick Yes or No.

If you do Three, Pick One or Two and younger or older.

Thanks I'm still working on the story bye!

LostBoy


End file.
